tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Xeran VS Velar Veleth
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! And what a treat we have for our first match, two Wizards from the esteemed Morrowind house of House Telvanni are going to face off in this very arena. In the Blue Corner we have... Xeran A 'retired' wizard of House Telvanni, who now resides on the outskirts of Cheydinhal, luring travelers to their doom, with promises of tea and shelter. Too bad that the tea turns you into a mindless slave, ha! In his heyday, Xeran was known to be a powerful Wizard and a respected academic, until he went mad and made a deal with a daedric prince, to get his own realm. Too bad he left his back door open and ended up losing it to an adventurer and a homeless Argonian! Xeran enjoys apothecary, magical studying and tormenting Dunmer, Adventurers and young women. Hell, if he gets his hands on a young, adventurous Dunmer girl, I'd hate to be her... And in the Yellow Corner we have... Velar Veleth A sorcerer, most active in the second and third eras, who was also a great wizard of House Telvanni. However, like his opponent, he wasn't satisfied with wielding the power of a god at his finger tips and wanted more, prompting him to turn to the daedra. He also got his own realm in Oblivion, in exchange for eternal servitude to Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric prince of Knowledge. I'm sure that there many people in our audience who's parents disapprove of their partners but this guy takes that old chestnut up to a whole new level. When his grandchild is known to have spent time with a Khajiit lady friend, Velar personally slew them and sold his own great grandson into slavery. Harsh... Even after being slain, his family can't escape him, predecessors or descendants as he even manages to enslave his own deceased grandfather. Velar, like most golden oldies, enjoys gardening, though his sites maybe aimed a little high. Most old folks tend a small allotment, not a jungle! Anyway, after much deliberation, he's finally decided to retire to the comfort of his own realm, not that he had much choice, being dead and all. This week, we're dealing with two crazy and powerful combatants, a wonderful combination and an excellent line up for our first bout! Can Master Veleth cheat death again? Does Xeran have more to worry about than his eye this time? Will there even be an arena left standing, once these two are done, blasting eachother to pieces? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! Poll is now closed. The result Xeran: 4 Velar Veleth: 5 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posess any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open for a week, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena